The Eds Meet The Simpsons
by Gangles
Summary: Edd wins a free vacation to Springfield, and brings Ed and Eddy with him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Eds Meet the Simpsons- Chapter 1**

Rated T for Vulgar Language

(by Gangles)

My 1st Fanfic!!!

Peach Creek, Georgia: Early Morning

Edd is walking up to his mailbox to get the mail just like he does everyday. However, he sees a piece of mail that looks very different from all the others. It turns out that Edd has won a free vacation to Springfield, USA. He runs quickly to Ed's house to tell him the good news.

Edd: Hey Ed!!! You'll never believe what happened to me today!

Ed: Did you win a lifetime supply of buttered toast Double D?

Edd: What the F---? No, but I did win a free vacation to this town called Springfield.

Ed: Aw! I really wanted some buttered toast.

(Both race to Eddy's house to wake him up)

(alarm clock goes off) Eddy: Ummmm.. (throws alarm clock at bedroom wall and breaks it)

Ed & Edd: Ole Eddy! Look what we got!

Eddy: Cash? A Jawbreaker? A Jawbreaker and cash?

Ed: Not even close Eddy. This is clearly a colorful thing-a-maboober.

Edd: That is very nicely put Ed, but what this REALLY is is a free vacation to Springfield.

Eddy: (suddenly leaps out of his bed towards his dresser) Well, what the f--- are we waiting for boys? Let's pack our bags because we got a plane to catch!

(The Eds pack their bags and head for Peach Creek International Airport)

While on the plane, Ed watches horror films, Edd reads, and Eddy gets into a fight with the guy behind him because he tried to scam him out of his entire luggage.

Springfield International Airport: Approximately three hours later

Eddy: God, I think I lost a tooth from that fist fight.

Edd: I told you scamming on a Delta Airlines Flight would be nothing but trouble.

Ed: Start spreadin' the News, I'm leaving today

We're all a Great big part of it…………NEW YORK!!!!! 

Edd: For the last time, we're in SPRINGFIELD; stop being so f---in stupid.

Eddy: Hey guys, Did you know that Springfield is home to the world-famous comedy family the Simpsons?

Edd: Really! Wow, we should go visit them right now!

Ed: Aw, but I wanted to see to the American Gravy Emporium!

Announcer: What will happen when the Eds visit the Simpsons? I don't know, but it's bound to be f---in crazy, so why don't you see for yourself next week in "The Eds Meet the Simpsons- Chapter 2"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eds Meet The Simpsons- Chapter 2**

Rated T for Teen for Mild Language

(by Gangles)

Springfield, USA: Mid-Afternoon

The Eds grab a taxi at the airport, which drives them up to 742 Evergreen Terrace: the home of the Simpsons.

Eddy: This is gonna be AWESOME!!!

Ed: Yeah, just like the movie _Space Mutants meet Frankenstein_- Director's Cut.

Edd: I think your eyebrow is too big for your head Ed.

(The Eds walk up to the door and knock on it. The door is answered by a 38-year-old man drinking beer in his underwear.)

Homer: For the last time, we don't want to give to your f---in Children's Fund.

Edd: We're not a charity sir. I'm Edd with two Ds, and these are my pals Ed and Eddy.

(Suddenly, a ten-year old boy named Bart walks up to the door)

Bart: Hey, I know you three! I've seen your show on Cartoon Network.

Homer: Well, I guess you three are OK. You can come in if you like, but I'm staying out here to make sure those charities don't come back

(Homer grabs twin pistols from closet and walks out the front door while the Eds walk inside)

Edd: Is he normally like that Bart?

Bart: Yeah man, all the time!

(screams of agony are heard outside as Homer shoots someone from the Red Cross)

Homer: Who needs blood now mother f---a!?!

Eddy: I don't know about you two, but I like Homer more and more every minute I'm here.

(Ed heads immediately for the kitchen, where he finds Maggie and Marge sitting around the table.)

Marge: Oh, you must be one of the visitors. Please make yourself at home, and eat whatever you want.

Ed: Okie-Dokie! (Ed lifts up whole fridge and takes it with him)

Homer: (back inside from shooting charities) Oh no you don't!

(Homer takes the fridge from Ed and puts it back in its proper place. Meanwhile, Edd walks into the living room and finds an eight-year-old girl watching the Learning Channel.)

Edd: Oh, the program about cells—my favorite!

Lisa: Yeah, isn't the process of mitosis simply fascinating?

Edd: Of course! I try to teach stuff like this to Ed and Eddy, but they just won't listen.

Lisa: That is just how I feel about teaching stuff to Bart and Homer.

(At that point, Edd and Lisa suddenly fall in love and talk about various intelligent subjects. Meanwhile, when the Eds come over the next day, Bart has a surprise for them.)

Bart: Hey Eds, you want to join Millhouse and I on a trip to the mysterious mansion on top of Springfield Bluff?

Eddy: Of course!

Ed: Gravy, I mean Yes!

Edd: Ok, but only if Lisa comes along.

Lisa: Double D! OK, I'll do it for you!

Bart: Cool man, let's go.

Announcer guy: What will become of the seven kids who visit the mysterious mansion, and will Homer ever give money to charity? We'll answer those questions and much more in "The Eds Meet the Simpsons—Part 3."

Homer: I can go ahead and answer that second question for you. The answer is NO, I'll never give to those f---in thieves if it's the last thing I do!

Marge: Gee Homer, calm down.

Homer: OK honey.

THE END


End file.
